


Las estrellas testificaron

by Taeqyung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeqyung/pseuds/Taeqyung





	Las estrellas testificaron

Los dos solos, nadie más. Tooru estaba abrazado a Iwa, sonriendo y riendo con él de un par de bromas recién dichas. Sin embargo pronto todo se quedó en silencio cuando Tooru se enderezó unos momentos para poder observar mejor el cielo nublado. "Oikawa, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo" Tooru se regocijaba en emoción ¿Qué sería aquello que Hajime había querido decirle pero hasta ahora hallaba el momento para hacerlo? Tooru se giró a verlo y se encontró con que Iwa ya estaba de pie. La expresión de Tooru se oscureció "Ya no te necesito" fueron las palabras que golpearon su pecho como mil balas. Tooru se estremeció mientras veía como Hajime le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar para luego, mientras su silueta se volvía oscura, romperse en mil pedazos y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Tooru abrió los ojos de manera violenta. Respiró agitadamente sin moverse ni un poco hasta darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Cerró los ojos, lo que provocó que una lágrima escapara de su ojo derecho, y soltó un suspiro abrumador.

Era la tercera noche consecutiva que tenía ese sueño en donde él e Iwa se abrazaban y cuando se daba cuenta, Iwa no estaba más ahí, tan solo su recuerdo que se desvanecía tan rápido. Aunque Tooru tratara de mantenerlo consigo solo un poco más, desaparecía y lo dejaba en un cuarto completamente blanco con el sentimiento de vacío más devastador de todos.

Últimamente Tooru había estado realmente asustado del futuro a pesar de que siempre trataba de calmar a los demás, diciendo el gran equipo que Aoba Johsai iba a tener aun cuando él se fuera, de eso estaba seguro. Lo que le quitaba el sueño y le hacía tener aquellas pesadillas era el hecho de que Hajime y él atenderían a colegios diferentes, bastante lejos uno del otro y no sabía qué tan bien iban a poder manejarlo. Él no se olvidaría de Iwaizumi, ni aunque terminaran y pasaran muchos años, el pelinegro era una parte importante de su vida y se sentía incompleto tan solo cuando no estaban cerca. Así que podía imaginarse el dolor tan grande que aparecería en su pecho si tan solo Iwaizumi siguiera adelante y se olvidara de él.

Sentiría que todo su mundo se volvería de color sepia.

Tooru se daba cuenta cada vez más de que el mañana no era una promesa y de que las cosas podían cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estiró su brazo a su buró, tanteando para encontrar su celular. Una vez en mano, se dispuso a mandar un mensaje de texto

**

Iwa-chan*heart*

**

"Hey, ¿quieres salir esta noche, Iwa-chan? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧"

_"¿A dónde?"_

"Podríamos tener una cita en el observatorio! Esta noche anunciaron una lluvia de estrellas. ¡¿No sería genial?! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧"

_". . . "_

_"Está bien. ¿A qué hora?"_

"A las 8 en el reloj del parque, de ahí iremos a la estación"

"Te quiero! (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)"

Tooru devolvió el celular al buró y se restregó un poco los ojos. Ahora no quedaba nada más que alistarse y esperar la hora. Su sueño recurrente le hacía ponerse nervioso cada vez que iba a verse a solas con Hajime. Se le erizaba la piel con el mero hecho de pensar en que Iwa lo dejaría plantado o que desapareciera dejándolo solo.

En esas ocasiones tan solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor.

Y esperar en poder concentrarse en las cosas buenas para no entrar en pánico en el futuro. Para eso no le quedó de otra que concentrarse en actividades irrelevantes a lo largo del día. Hacer un poco de tarea, limpiar un poco su habitación y la más entretenida y eficaz de todas: Jugar Volleyball con Takeru cuando llegó de sorpresa.

Pudo sobrevivir al final. Con un poco de esfuerzo pero al final el tiempo no se hizo tan largo y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba listo y en camino hacia el punto de encuentro, mirando distraídamente su celular mientras sentía su corazón latir en su garganta, teniendo pequeños espasmos en los dedos de vez en cuando. No quería mirar hacia el frente cuando estaba llegando al reloj. Le daba miedo mirar y descubrir que Iwa no estaba ahí.

Pero tuvo que alzar su cabeza cuando chocó con alguien, algo inevitable si no se atrevía a mirar por donde iba. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Hajime frente a él.

"Presta atención por donde caminas" Antes de que Tooru pudiera reaccionar siquiera, Iwa ya lo tenía tomado de la mano y le jaló un poco para que ambos empezaran a caminar.

"Iwa-chan~ ¿Eres mi madre?" Se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver como el otro fruncía el ceño y le soltaba de la mano.

"Estréllate contra un poste entonces, si quieres"

"¡Ah! ¡No era en serio, Iwa-chan, espera~!" Trotando un poco, Tooru logró alcanzarlo y lograr que le diera la mano de nuevo.

Conociéndose desde hace tantos años, no era necesario para los dos el tener una conversación constante para evitar silencios incómodos. Los silencios rara vez eran incómodos entre ellos dos. Y a veces cuando ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado que decir con tomarse las manos era suficiente para estar conectados y sentir que estaban compartiendo algo mucho más allá de un asiento en el tren aglomerado.

10:00 p.m.

El observatorio no era más que una colina con pastos verdes y convenientemente recortados. En esa zona se encontraban varias bancas y hasta juegos para el disfrute de los ciudadanos que decidieran acudir a ese lugar en busca de algo de aire fresco y tranquilidad. En esa ocasión el lugar se encontraba más o menos cubierto por mantas de distintos patrones pertenecientes a las familias o parejas, ansiosos de presenciar la lluvia de estrellas.

Tooru estaba temblando de frío, abrazado a Iwa, bajo nada más que el manto estelar. Se había ubicado en un área algo alejada del resto de las personas que había ido a observar el evento. "Debiste haber traído algo más abrigador" Era el comentario que Iwa le daba cada vez que Tooru se pegaba a él, buscando aumentar su calor corporal.

La lluvia de estrellas estaba por comenzar según los pronósticos y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos llevaba un telescopio, les animaron diciendo que el evento sería lo suficientemente perceptible como para poder disfrutarlo sin la necesidad de contar con tal instrumento.

Tooru abrazó de momento el brazo de Hajime cuando los bellos de su cuello se erizaron. El escenario en el que se encontraban le parecía vagamente familiar. Iwa decidió ignorar aquel gesto, suponiendo que se trataba simplemente un capricho de Tooru al no hallar forma de calentarse. El castaño no supo qué debía hacer ¿Debería temer? Acaso ¿todos los sueños que había estado teniendo eran simplemente una advertencia de lo que estaba a punto de pasar esa noche?

Una risa en forma de suspiro salió de su boca y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Iwaizumi.

"¿Sabes… que te quiero?"

Aquellas palabras tan simples sorprendieron a Hajime, sobretodo porque no parecía haber un indicio malicioso tras ellas, como cuando tan solo quería llenarse de si mismo. Hajime no contestó nada, pero se quedó extrañado.

"¿Tu me quieres, Iwa-chan?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" No pudo evitar girarse para mirar a Tooru. Abrió un poco los ojos al darse cuenta de que la mirada que este le dirigía estaba cargada de sentimiento, no era algo juguetón, como un intento de que Iwa lo mimara. En sus ojos se notaba que de verdad esperaba una respuesta sincera y esto hizo a Iwaizumi fruncir el ceño "Si no te quisiera no estaría sentado aquí en el frío contigo"

Tooru sonrió y se removió, separándose de Iwaizumi y cambiando su posición para poder quedar sentado en sus piernas. Tooru era caprichoso y eso no le habría causado gran impresión al otro de no ser porque procedió a aprisionarlo en un abrazo… diferente. En un abrazo mucho más real a los comunes. Iwaizumi incluso pudo sentir como si el abrazo le estuviera comenzando a transmitir un sentimiento de nostalgia "¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?"

"Es que te quiero, Iwa-chan" Tooru hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hajime. Pasaron unos segundos en los que inevitablemente el silencio se apoderó del espacio que los dos compartían hasta que, fue de nuevo Tooru el que actuó "Por favor no me dejes" le susurró con voz temblorosa, aprovechando que se encontraba tan cerca de su oído.

Iwaizumi lo empujó, obligándolo a soltarlo y haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el pasto. Tooru no cabía en su asombro, ¿de verdad estaba pasando? ¿qué debería hacer?

"Deja de actuar así, maldita sea. ¿A dónde crees que me voy a ir, eh?" Iwaizumi se escuchaba molesto. Tooru se enderezó, sentándose de nuevo y mirando directo a los ojos a su compañero. "Detesto que hagas esto"

"Hacer… ¿hacer qué?"

Iwaizumi dejó salir un gruñido de frustración "De momento te pusiste a decir cosas que nunca dices con un tono de voz tan preocupado y además ¿qué eso de abrazarme como si me fuera a morir?"

Tooru tartamudeó, no sabía bien cómo responder, además de que su corazón estaba latiendo en sus oídos. Sus manos se aferraron al pasto debajo de ellas. "No te molestes…" dijo en un susurro.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste?! ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te voy a terminar o algo?" Iwaizumi ya estaba cruzado de brazos en ese entonces. Tooru no hizo más que abrazar sus rodillas y esconder su rostro en ellas.

"Si…" La respuesta fue baja, pero no inaudible "Algún día vas a terminar conmigo y me vas a dejar solo…"

El silencio reinó entre los dos y los centímetros que los separaban comenzaron a sentirse como metros, al menos para Tooru a quienes los segundos de silencio se le antojaron como horas, horas tortuosas de estarse preguntando cómo reaccionaría Iwaizumi o si ese silencio era su reacción.

"¿Ahora resulta que ves el futuro?" Después de aquellas palabras, Tooru se sintió rodeado por un par de fuertes brazos en un cálido abrazo "Deja de preocuparte por algo que ni siquiera sabes si va a pasar o no ¿quieres? Lo único que tienes que saber ahora es que te quiero y no tengo planes de dejar de hacerlo en un futuro" A medida que las palabras de Hajime lo alcanzaban, Tooru iba relajando su postura. Iba dejando de estar escondido y tratando de protegerse a si mismo. Poco a poco sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Iwa por igual.

Cuando lo pudo sentir más relajado, Iwaizumi le hizo que se separara un poco para poder verle el rostro y se acercó a besarlo, de manera lenta y cariñosa. Tooru estaba feliz, afligido aún por sus pesadillas y la posibilidad de que estas se volvieran realidad en algún momento. Sin embargo, Hajime siempre le hacía sentir seguro cuando estaban cerca. Y con ese beso, no había manera en la que Tooru no pudiera confiar en él.

Se separaron de manera obligatoria. Hajime tomó la barbilla de Tooru de manera delicada y le hizo girar la cabeza.

La lluvia de estrellas había comenzado.

"Pide un deseo…" Tooru cerró los ojos por unos momentos e hizo su deseo, manteniendo sus manos cerca de su corazón. Una vez formulado el deseo, bajó sus manos para que atraparan las de Iwaizumi, le miró de reojo y pudo ver que él también estaba pidiendo un deseo. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, sonrió de manera instintiva. Iwa se estaba acercando de nuevo para besarlo.

"Creo que los dos pedimos la misma cosa"


End file.
